1. Field
A separator for rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to reductions in size and weight of portable electronic equipments, and popularization of portable electronic devices, researches on rechargeable lithium batteries having high energy density for power source of portable electronic devices have been actively made. Rechargeable lithium batteries include a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and an electrolyte, and generate electrical energy by oxidation and reduction reactions when lithium ions are intercalated/deintercalated in the positive electrode and negative electrode.
Such rechargeable lithium batteries use a lithium metal, a carbon-based material, Si, and the like for a negative active material. For a positive active material of rechargeable lithium batteries, metal chalcogenide compounds being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, and for example, composite metal oxide such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, and the like has been used.